Los ojos de Shermie
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Se dice que aquellos que logran ver sus ojos mueren al instante.


**[I]Platicando con un amigo, estábamos tocando el tema de nuestros personajes del videojuego para móviles KoF 98 UM OL. Resulta que él consiguió a Shermie Orochi, y me mandó los diálogos que suelta la chica cuando le dan comida o la pican en las colecciones del juego.**

**[I]Hubo un diálogo en particular que me llamó la atención, motivo por el cual se creó éste fic:**

**[I]"¿Quieres ver mis ojos? ¡Todos aquellos que los han visto están muertos!"**

**[I]Por lo que entre conversación y conversación, éste fic nació. La foto de Shermie y el manga los saqué de aquí: [Twitterhttps/mobile./badoorsnk/status/846268223460802561] .**

**[I] Cabe decir que el fanfic como tal trata de desviarse un poco del tema central de KoF y, se hace uso del OoC en él, aún así ciertos aspectos de Shermie se mantienen.**

**Éste fanfic fue publicado en Amino Kof por mí bajo el usuario Dasenko Masikoraishi.**

**[I]Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

La música del antro sonaba conforme los minutos pasaban. Las bocinas hacían que cierta vibración se hiciera presente en los cuerpos de aquellos que disfrutaban de un buen baile en la pista o, como tal Iban a relajarse en una noche que aún era joven.

Los camareros con trajes finos en blanco y negro iban apurados, llevaban bebidas y botellas de vino sobre platones en ambas manos. Siempre se trataba de un trabajo arduo, por lo que el descanso era una de sus últimas opciones.

El extraño se sentó cercano a una de las barras y pidió lo más fuerte. La ventaja de esos lugares era el buen alcohol que servían, ya fuese para olvidar penas o recordar glorias.

Miró a un costado y notó algo que le llamó la atención, entre los reflectores que emanaban distintos colores hacía una zona específica.

Entre jóvenes que estaban borrachos por la gran cantidad de cerveza que bebieron, intento de bailarines e individuos que estaban sentados en algunos sofás con los móviles en sus manos, perdidos, había una chica que se movía de una forma bastante peculiar.

* * *

Sus ropas eran apretadas, de colores rosados y violetas. Éstas dejaban que sus atributos se remarcaran entre la tela, dando una buena vista a todo aquél descarado que echara un ojo.

Ella estaba en medio de un círculo de gente que al igual que la chica de largo cabello, se retaban entre sí para ver quién bailaba mejor.

El joven a inicio de sus veintes la vió en el suelo, pues terminó una pequeña coreografía de una canción donde terminaba acostada poniendo una pierna encima de la otra mientras varios billetes caían sobre la pelirroja.

Creía que era una chica fácil, por lo que sin temor se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Para pasar no le importó empujar a la gente que le estorbaba. Ésto causó disgusto en algunos que se retiraron a algún rincón de los bares.

Con acciones pequeñas seguro tendría una noche que no iba a olvidar.

—Sabes cómo moverte —Su gruesa voz expresó asombro. Le costaba centrar su vista pues, la joven como tal tenía una gran cabellera que no permitía que los ojos de ésta se vieran, estaban ocultos.

—Todo ésto no tiene por qué desperdiciarse ~ —Pícara dijo. Dió media vuelta con tal de que el extraño la viera mejor de cerca. Lo hizo a propósito, ella sabía cómo atraer a los hombres, especialmente en lugares como esos. —¿Te gusta? Sé que sí.

—Es... sí, me gusta lo que veo —Acercó sus manos y acarició las caderas de la mujer de acciones dudosas.

—Shermie, para que no se te olvide —Las apartó, pues consideraba que no era el mejor lugar. —Parece que vas directo al grano, eso me gusta: hombres que saben lo que quieren. No me molestaría... conocerte mejor.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? —No podía creer cómo ella había caído tan fácil. Se preguntó si se rendía con cualquier desconocido que se le cruzara.

Aún así, no podía decirle "no" a tan buen cuerpo.

Sin embargo Shermie tenía otros planes.

—Te llevaré a casa, ¿Te apetece venir conmigo? —Acariciaba su rostro al punto de poner sus palmas sobre las mejillas de la joven francesa. Ella lamió uno de sus dedos, dejando algo de labial rosado en éste.

Salieron del antro y caminaron por las calles que yacían empapadas. Distintos relámpagos se escuchaban en el cielo oscuro y, de vez en cuando los destellos blancos quedaron impregnados en la vista de las personas que pisaban los suelos de piedra.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la lluvia se intensificó, mojando a los pobres que estuvieran debajo, mismos que se cubrían con algo en sus cabezas con tal de no pescar un resfriado o como tal, estropear sus conjuntos.

A Shermie le relajaba mucho esa clase de ambientes, miraba hacia arriba recordando el por qué estaba ahí. Le causaba gracia el cómo las gotas impactaban contra los parabrisas y las ventanillas de las puertas del automóvil.

—Que conste ésto será sólo una noche. No te enamores de mí —El desagradable mentecato expresó sin importarle que el taxista escuchara. Shermie no dijo nada, por lo que le siguió la corriente luego de pensar en qué le iba a contestar.

—Serás tú quien extrañe todo ésto —Ajustaba su chaqueta rosada y, cruzaba las piernas provocando que parte del vestido se subiera, revelando aún más sus piernas.

Luego del tráfico pudieron llegar finalmente a los departamentos que el necesitado tenía como destino.

Subieron hasta los pisos superiores tras pasar por las escaleras, cosa que desagradó a Shermie porque en ese instante usaba botas y, llegaron hasta la puerta donde él residía.

* * *

—Qué lugar tan bonito —Elogió al ver lo bien cuidado que lucía. Merodeó como si de su casa se tratara. Buscaba una habitación en particular, donde hubiera una gran cama y privacidad.

La encontró.

Él desabrochaba su camisa e iba al frigorífico por una botella de Ginebra y copas de cristal.

Finalmente les daría un buen uso.

Al entrar, Shermie estaba lista, pues se deshizo de su chaqueta y la falda llegaba a revelar de más. Se bajó el cierre de su camisa con tal de motivarlo.

Con el dedo índice le dió indicaciones de acercarse.

Hubo ausencia de sonido.

Él, como si estuviera siendo manipulado, se acercó a la dulce señorita, muerto por poner sus manos sobre ésta.

Se subió a la cama y quedó encima del cuerpo angelical de la mujer de cabello extenso. Los cristales y la botella los dejó en el suelo por si acaso. Justo detrás de él.

Antes de que comenzaran, ella hizo una pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría ver mis ojos? —De la nada soltó. Seguía sonriendo, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder después.

Él quedó extrañado.

No sabía qué responder.

También sonrió.

—No creo que sea necesario —El ambiente se había tornado diferente, había algo extraño y él lo notó. Desde mirar a la ventana y no ver a nadie abajo hasta los sonidos de la pecera o inclusive del agua chocando contra las ventanas debido a la lluvia—Estoy seguro que podemos continuar.

—Vamos, sólo una miradita~ —Acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su próxima víctima.

Podía notar que eran distintos a los de cualquier mujer, poco se reflejaba de ellos.

Acercó sus manos a la melena que cubría parte de la cara de la francesa y, su cerebro trataba de captar lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Te gustan? —Se lamía los labios, le gustaba la cara de horror que tenía el desdichado. —¿Son bonitos?

Y es que, en realidad, no habían ojos.

Shermie no tenía ojos.

Ni siquiera orificios, cuencas.

Sólo era una capa de piel.

—¡Ah! —Gritó una vez pudo salir del shock. —¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! —

Sin fijarse había caído de la cama y, su espalda impactó contra la botella de Ginebra y las copas.

Ardía.

Podía sentir la sangre descender por toda su espalda.

Tenía miedo.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, no quería saber lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿A quién había metido en su casa para empezar?

Se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada, dejando un Camino Sangriento en el pasillo.

Llegó, tomó el picaporte y por más que lo giraba, la puerta no se abría en lo absoluto.

Pronto dos manos acariciaron su estómago, éstas provenían desde atrás. Conforme las uñas se movían dejaban un corte a su paso, mostrando lo filosas que estaban.

—¿Te gustan mis ojos? —Reía a carcajadas. —Mi señor tiene hambre.

Nadie podía escuchar en los pasillos desolados los gritos de alguien pidiendo socorro.

Alguien cuyo dios lo abandonó.

Que sirvió como el sacrificio perfecto.

Las paredes, los pisos... incluso el techo se tiñó de rojos.

Orochi veía contento las acciones de su hija.

Había aprendido bien.

* * *

—Veo que estás solo, guapo —Una señorita vestida de rosa se sentó en un taburete, justo a un lado de un hombre que bebía en exceso, tanto que habían pequeños vasos de vidrio a un lado.

—¿Uh? —Miró a un lado y vió a la mujer más hermosa que pudo conocer.

—Un sujeto tan guapo y grande como tú aquí... ¿Quieres algo de compañía?

La historia volvió a comenzar.


End file.
